Fireworks
by allthehomosexuality
Summary: This is a 4th of July fluff that can definatly turn into more if people like it! Merlin and Arthur meet by chance at the park on the 4th of July. All I can say is there may be Fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

A tradtion

The 4th of July was never a big deal to Merlin; he just always went to Camelot Park and watched the fireworks at night. This time he decided to show up early partly to listen to the blue grass band play patriotic song but mostly to just bask in the sun on a nice day.

* * *

The kids where just getting ready to have a race in there potato sacks when Merlin finally got there after a vigorous bike ride. He looked for a spot to set down his blanket and finally found an open one under a beautiful weeping willow; it was secluded enough for him to finish his Agatha Christie book yet close enough to hear the subtle tones of the blue grass band rightly named _The Purple Mountain Majesties_. He took his blanket from under his arm and was just spreading it out when he heard and indignant "Oi!"

He looked up to see a blond haired man with a crocked tooth look at him like Merlin just called him a clotpole or something. "That's my spot. I think you should move. NOW!" Merlin just gaped at the man wondering who had stuck the pole up his arse.  
"Hello do you speak English." The man waved his hand in front of Merlin's face snapping Merlin out of his trance of thinking about this strangers arse. "Oh sorry mate but I was here first." "I was here first?_"_ Merlin thought "Am I twelve?"

"Do I know you?" Asked the blond. "Oh no I'm Merlin nice to meet you!" "Arthur. I don't know you so I'm not your mate. Why don't you give me my spot **mate.**"

"An why is this your spot **Arthur **I don't see your name on it?" "Well you see that red blanket with a dragon right next to the tree. Well that's my blanket hence this is my spot so move." "Can we share?" "Fine I suppose just don't talk; _Merlin_."

* * *

*Riiinnggg* *Sigh* "Arthur can you please answer your phone ; Ms. Marple has just figured out what happened." "Fine! Morgana what do you want? … Well tell father I don't care what he thinks I am who I am! No I don't care that it's the 4th of July!..Yes I know it's a family tradition! ...Love you too bye." Arthur sighed at put his phone away closing his eye and trying to go back to his relaxing nap. "Arthur?" "Hmm" Arthur said without opening his eyes. "I don't mean to pry but when you said you are who you are does that mean your…well I mean does it –it mean your gay?" Arthur sighed again propping himself up on the blanket with his elbows. "Merlin I met you what 10 minutes ago? I really do not care to tell you personal things about me; mostly after you stole my spot! I'm going to go back to sleep; go read your old lady book now and shut up!"

"Fine I will you prat!"

* * *

It was dusk now; the sun had faded away yet a nice pinkish tint was still present on the clouds. "I am" Merlin said suddenly. " In case you want to move away before I kiss you?" "What?" Arthur jumped "Of al that is holy Merlin why would you kiss me?"

Merlin was turning a bright shade of red now "I-It's a tradtion in our family back home every year we'd go to our locally park Ealdor and set our blanket down the person that sits next to us we give a kiss during the fireworks. See that's how my grandparents met and my parents to its all about fate." Merlin finished shyly ducking his head. It was quite endearing Arthur thought, he quickly shook the idea for his head and turned to Merlin who was looking at him with a expectant expression. "Well Merlin as much as I hate to say this in my family we always follow tradtion to I suppose a small peck wont kill me; even if it is from someone with as big ears as yours." Suddenly as if waiting for the reply a firework went off then another; soon the sky was full of them. Arthur was so in awe of all the different ones he didn't notice Merlin timidly walking towards. Abruptly there was a hand on his cheek turning his head; he knew what was about to come but went with it until they where inches apart. He could feel Merlin's breath and saw his lips, unaware till now that all he wanted to do was kiss them he leaned in letting himself fill the small space between them. Then *BLAM* a firework went off just as they kissed, Arthur let his mouth open so Merlin could explore it with his expert tongue as Arthur did the same. When they finally pulled back for air they both weren't sure what to say or do but where sure of one thing. There where fireworks.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st

It had been over a month since the 4th but as Merlin was boarding the train he touched his lips and remembered Arthur. He was going to a new school Camelot Academy (god is everything named Camelot?); he got a full scholarship much better than his old run down Eldor school with textbooks that had swear drawn all over them. He would miss his friends Will and Freya but this school gave him new opportunities like his mom had said. He hated it being a boarding school though; after his dad left he always looked after his mom but now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

He sat down in the only available compartment left which happened to have a adorable dark skinned girl with gorgeous curly locks that would put Christine to shame (he really need to try to be less gay). "Hello I'm Gwen! I'm going to Camelot boarding school I assume you are too as you are wearing the hideous uniform someone decided on " Said the very peppy girl " "

"Wow Merlin what an unusual name! I-I don't mea it in a bad way its just a little odd well I guess I cant talk my crazy parents named my Gwenevere ."

"Oh god no! This damn Arthurian legend follows me constantly! I met someone named Arthur over the summer and he talked to someone named Morgana! I think I was named Merlin on a dare."

"No Merlin fits you, Merlin I think it's the ears big magical ears those are!"

"Shush" said Merlin but a wide grin spread across his face. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad with a friend like Gwen by his side.

* * *

Merlin made his way through the crowded hallways to his room in the physicians ward (he had no idea why it was called that) he finally found his room, room 223 and went inside. There was a surprising number of people in his two person room ; a tall handsome bloke with wavy brown hair and a slight 5 o'clock shadow, a dark-skinned man with a shaved head, and at the back of the room unpacking his things was a man with blond hair he would have recognized anywhere. "_Arthur." _Merlin let out a barely audible whisper which made everyone turn around to stare. Arthur's eyes widened for a sec but quickly composed himself and walked over. "Hello, my name is Arthur Pendragon nice to make your acquaintance." Why was he being so formal Merlin thought as he tilted his head to the side just like Castiel on his favorite show Supernatural would have. "Uh…Merlin?" Idiot Merlin thought his name wasn't a question! "Merlin." He said with more confidence reaching out his hand to shake Arthur's. "I'm Gawain" said the wavy hair man give Merlin the flirtiest smile he had ever seen; unnoticed by either Arthur stiffened behind him. "And that tall, dark, and handsome man over there is Elyan. Say hi Elyan."

"Hi. I can speak for myself you know I just choose not to."

"I'm sure you do sweet cheeks." Gawain replied "Well off we go. Bye Merlin." Merlin gave an indignant yep as Gawain hit him on the arse and they where gone. It was just him and Arthur now and the awkwardness was filling the room like a noxious gas. "Well … Uh…" Merlin tried and failed to start a conversation but suddenly it didn't matter as Arthur was suddenly very close to his face. Merlin blushed expecting a kiss instead however "Listen! I remember you don't pretend you don't remember me I am an amazing kisser. But I'm straight got it? If you try to kiss me again I will kick you out of this room so fast you head will spin. Granted it's already in trouble because of those ignoramus ears on your head. Okay?" Merlin just gaped at Arthur not knowing what to say a thousand things rushing through his brain finally he landed on the cool and calm approach. "Oh please; do not flatter yourself mister. I wouldn't kiss you if we where the last to people on earth and I was ill and all that could cure it was your kiss. Also your lips where chapped. Gross!" With that terrible display of insults ending with a mental slap to Arthur self esteem Merlin exited.

* * *

He kept walking till he found a park with a weeping willow. Going underneath and began to weep as the trees name seemed to command it. It wasn't he first love; hell he wasn't even sure if it was love. The whole summer h e had built Arthur up on a pedestal because of that one amazing kiss and now it all fell. He knew it was stupid he just wished he had never seen Arthur again after that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Party

**Sorry the chapters are so short have a million ideas but also have dreaded AP class to deal with! Thank you so much for your favorites and your reviews please keep if you like! It really puts a big smile on my face! going to start a Destiel so check my profile for that! **

* * *

After getting out all of his emotions by the way of alcohol at the local bar Merlin slinked back to his dorm. The wind was whipping through his hair as he neared it when suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm into a narrow alleyway.

* * *

"Argh" Merlin let out a strangled yell before a hand was covering his mouth and he looked into his friend Gwen's eyes a mischievous grin on her face. "Hi Merlin want to do something fun?" she said talking her hand off his mouth. "Jesus Christ Gwen its midnight! Is this really the best time to grab people off the streets? Are you trying to give me a heart attack I mean come—what?" Gwen was grinning wider still her eyes glinting in the moonlight. " Want to go to a party?" She asked. Merlin balked at the sheer glee in her words. "A party? You stalked me for god knows how long to go to a party with you?" "Pleas Merlin this really cute guy named Lance asked me to go meet up with him there but I don't want to go by myself in case it was just a joke to humiliate me or something." She gave a the biggest puppy dog eyes her chocolate brown irises looking sad ( if that was possible). "Fine. Fine! Maybe ill meet a cute boy there and forget all about rotten ol' Arthur."

Gwen let out an excited squeal and dragged him away

* * *

When they arrived the party was in full swing; people who where spectacularly drunk where dancing like idiots while others where making out all over. It was in a dorm that was strangely large and held twenty or so people at a time but the dorms on either side where also being used for the festivities. "Oh Gwen I didn't know you where coming!" said a girl with glorious long black hair that complimented her pale face. "Morgana! You're here! Wow this really is a party; by the way here's my wizardry sidekick Merlin."

"Nice to meet you." Merlin said wonder if this was the Morgana who Arthur was talking to. "Oh great another Arthurian legend I see! I hope you have fun here; its sponsored by the local fun-house Gaius!" Merlin knew all about the different houses they had on campus. They where almost like fraternities for this Academy but had really no idea who put them in and how you got into one. It just didn't make a bit of sense to him. "You should join our house! Granted you have to go through some serious shit to get in but it's so worth it in the end! People think we are just a party house but we really study hard and happen to party hard too!" Merlin shrugged it seemed like a good way to get away from Arthur.

"Sure why not?"

"Thank god glad to hear it because it starts to night! Don't worry its not hard core hazing or anything just games and stuff to know you are in!" Merlin sighed he really should get home before his first day of classes but what the hell. He just realized Gwen had been really quite for the last couple minutes but turned around to see her in full flirt mode with a tall handsome muscular man who he assumed was the one to invite her.

" Oh lucky girl." Morgana said following his eyes. "Lance is one of our more closed off members he doesn't usually take to people so fast. Any who meet me in the left dorm in five minutes. Bring you're a-game." With that she was off in a flurry of hair. Merlin Sighed wonder what the hell he was getting himself in to.

* * *

**More chapters up when the ideas come to me! soon I hope! I love you all **


End file.
